Leg Post 75
Leg Post 75 breaks from the long-running Greek Legends chapter and reverts to Atlantean Saga. The wedding of King Stafford and Queen Exeter has been announced and two wedding goers are in attendance and discuss the proceedings. One seems clueless, while the other must explain everything to him. They are in the Chapel Primus of the Bascilica Numenaedes and Wedding Goer #1 wants to know who changed the name to something so complicated. Wedding Goer#2 explains that Templemont was the architect but Shadi the Sha'ir named it. When Wedding Goer #1 asks, impolitely, who the 'old geezer' is, Wedding Goer #2 explains he is the high priest named Pneumanos Gaius, commonly known as Pneuma Gai and that he is a brotherly man who likes to be close to the followers of the WriterGod. Post Prelude to a Royal Wedding Atlantis. Circa 10,000 BC. King Stafford the 42nd did his best to stand still and straight, appearing the very picture of royalty, as he stood by the altar in the Chapel Primus of the Basilica Numenaedes. Wedding Goer #1: What did you say this place was called again? Wedding Goer #2: I told you to read the travel brochure before coming to visit me! Wedding Goer #1: I did! But the words sort of blurred after a while. Wedding Goer #2: *sigh* So this is the Basilica Numenaedes. Wedding Goer #1: Basilica New Men Eighties? Wedding Goer #2: Right. It's the WriterGod's Grand Temple. Wedding Goer #1: Then why not call it that? Wedding Goer #2: It was originally called just that. The Grand Temple of the WriterGod. Templemont - one of our great city's founders - built it and named it, but his creativity didn't really extend past architecture. Wedding Goer #1: I'd have no problem with an easy uncreative name like that. Who's bright idea was it to change that? Wedding Goer #2: It was the idea of Shadi the Sha'ir, another city founder - the one who is the Lady Fay's ancestor. He shoots a meaningful look at his companion, who flushes. Lady Fay is immensely popular, and has recently married the Ancient One. It was shortly after that event that the king announced his engagement to a woman named Exeter. Wedding Goer #1: Sorry. So who is that old geezer next to the king bloke, and why is he wearing a sparkly dress? Wedding Goer #2: You are bound and determined to keep your foot in your mouth today, aren't you? That's Pneumanos Gaius, the High Priest of the WriterGod, and that's not a dress, it's his robe of office, adorned with legendary jewels of spiritual fortitude! Wedding Goer #1: New Man Knows Guy Us? Wedding Goer #2: Right. We call him Pneuma Gai for short. Wedding Goer #1: After calling me out on being disrespectful to him, you're giving him a nickname? Wedding Goer #2: He prefers to be seen as a fatherly or brotherly figure to the people, rather than a distant Gai. Wedding Goer #1: I see... Wedding Goer #2: Hush! Here comes Exeter now! Notes Britt's Commentary "Originally the names for locations within Atlantis were discussed at length between myself, Britt the Writer, and Al Ciao the Writer. One of the suggestions came up that sounded something like the 'numa numa song'Numa Numa Song Music Video (Dragostea din tei) video, YouTube., popularised with the 'Numa Guy'Numa Numa video, YouTube.. This led to the silly jokes, including the creation of Pneuma Gai." ~ Britt the Writer Al's Commentary "The discussion of names was instigated by Britt the Writer when he noted that the working names of various structures in Atlantis were very boring, just titles rather than anything unique. I spent a fair amount of time looking up interesting words in other languages (primarily Latin) and thinking how I could use them as names. Numen is Latin for light for example, whereas aedes is Latin for temple (or house, but obviously the former definition is the applicable one here)." ~ Al Ciao the Writer References External References Category:Post Category:Leg Post